


Chaleureux cimetière

by TatieOnyxia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatieOnyxia/pseuds/TatieOnyxia
Summary: Ce n'est qu'un jeu d'enfants innocent ; seraient-elles capable de se promener dans un cimetière en pleine nuit ? Heureusement que Sakura n'est pas seule pour subir ce défi. Elle est soulagée et heureuse de se savoir aux côtés d'Ino. Cette douce chaleur dans son cœur la rassure, à l'image du sourire éblouissant de sa meilleure amie.





	Chaleureux cimetière

L’obscurité n’est guère rassurante et la lune n’éclaire pas grand-chose là-haut, dans ce ciel voilé de quelques nuages. Par endroit, on arrive à distinguer les étoiles de cette nuit. Malgré l’heure tardive, deux enfants circulent dans les allées terrifiantes du cimetière. L’une, plus avant, marche la tête haute, ses cheveux blonds coupés courts dont une mèche est retenue par une petite barrette. L’autre marche derrière la première, ses cheveux sont agrémentés d’un ruban de couleur rouge.

— I-Ino, je veux rentrer, pleurniche l’enfant à la chevelure auburn.

— Quoi ?

L’enfant blond fait volte-face et plante son visage en face de celui apeuré de son amie. Cette dernière sursaute, visiblement alertée par le moindre bruit ou mouvement. La dénommée Ino remarque bien les tremblements qui la secouent, mais ne fait aucune remarque.

— Non non et non !

Pour Ino, il est hors de question de retourner sur leurs pas. Elle veut prouver à ces imbéciles qu’elle est courageuse. Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle clame haut et fort. Dans le fond, elle veut juste prouver à ces faces de babouins que la petite Sakura est brave. De toute manière, s’ils continuent de se moquer d’elle, elle ne va pas rester les bras croisés. Par là, il faut bien comprendre qu’elle passera aux mains pour s’occuper de leur cas, au lieu de les réprimander verbalement — ce qu’ils ne semblent pas comprendre. Elle supporte de moins en moins ces « jeux d’enfants ».

— M-Mais j’ai peur.

Les yeux verts de la seule enfant Haruno se mouillent de larmes. Ino, soupire ; ce n’est pas comme ça qu’elle va montrer aux autres qu’elle vaut bien mieux que ce qu’ils croient. La blondinette pose une main sur sa hanche et lève un doigt pour le tourner vers le visage terrifié de sa petite amie.

— Très bien, tu ne peux pas t’arrêter d’avoir, concède la jeune Yamanaka, mais on va leur montrer à ces idiots qu’on peut le faire nous aussi.

Son visage se fait plus doux ; elle peut comprendre que Sakura n’est pas du tout à l’aise dans un endroit pareil — en même temps, il fait nuit et elles se promènent en plein milieu d’un cimetière, il est légitime qu’elle soit effrayée. Elle lui offre un sourire.

— Et s’ils t’embêtent encore, je vais les taper.

Les joues de Sakura se colorent ; son visage perd légèrement en peur et retrouve quelques couleurs.

— On continue ?

En une invitation, Ino lui tend sa main alors que l’autre vient de récupérer leur seule source de lumière, une vulgaire bougie. À leur époque, ils peuvent lui donner une lampe torche. Quelle honte !

Sakura hoche vigoureusement la tête et prend cette main amicale. Elles reprennent à petits pas leur chemin à travers le cimetière.

Serrant cette main chaude, Sakura porte celle encore libre à son coeur. Elle apprécie de plus en plus cette étrange sensation qu’elle ressent dès quelle se trouve aux côtés de son ami. Oui, elle adore cette chaleur étrange qui se propage dans son coeur.


End file.
